Minigame Madness
by Ultra Star
Summary: Minta, Kirby, Ado and King Dedede compete in three minigames from the Crystal Shards game. Whoever gets the most points at the end wins!


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants, blue sneakers with light blue soles.

**Kirby** - Age: 14

Race: Puffball

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A pink puffball with cute blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. He wears a purple cap with a yellow visor turned backwards and wears purple sneakers with yellow soles.

**Ado** - Age: 14

Race: Hubi

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lady with white skin, big brown eyes and short black hair. She wears a red beret, a light blue short-sleeve shirt, a light green skirt reaching to her knees and brown dress shoes with dark blue socks.

**King Dedede** - Age: 25

Race: Penguin

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A blue penguin with big blue eyes who is twice Kirby's size. He wears a beige vest, red robe with an image of a blue bunny head, soft yellow mittens and a red hat with a white puff on top.

**Minigame Madness**

This story begins in a pink and white tiled room. This room had four doors; the door behind them was the exit, while the doors in front and both sides led to places to play exciting games. Each of those doors had the name of the game they led to. In the center of the room was a stand with a glass case that held a golden trophy. This trophy was the sole reason Minta, Kirby, Ado and King Dedede were in the room. They were all standing around the trophy case gazing at its beauty.

"Man! This is gonna look good on my trophy stand" King Dedede said.

"It will," Kirby agreed, "Too bad it's going on my nightstand."

"Pssh! You're crazy. A trophy like this needs to be shown off in the more glamorous way possible!" King Dedede claimed.

"He's right Kirby," Ado said, "That's why I'm gonna win it and then paint a big fancy stand for it! It'll look so sweet!"

"Sorry, but I already pick out the perfect spot for **my** trophy and you will be banned from touching it!"

"It's not **your** trophy yet Lardy or ever will be!" Ado claimed, "But when I win it I'll let you look at it for a modest price of...ten dollars a minute."

"Ten dollars!" Minta said shocked, "That's just robbery!"

"He's a king so he get a special **reverse** discount!" Ado said, "Then again, unlike most kings he's not exactly rich...in wealth or wisdom!" King Dedede simply clunked Ado on the noggin for that crack which resulted in Ado kicking him the side. Kirby had get between them to keep them from brawling.

"Can you two ever get along?" Kirby asked spreading his arms between the two.

"Nope! He's too stupid!" Ado said.

"Well, you're way too ugly!" Dedede shot back.

Ado scoffed, "Ugly? Please penguin!" She began posing like a model. "I may be a lot of things, but ugly certainly isn't one of them! I can get any boy **or** girl I want! You best believe it!"

"You go girl!" Minta cheered.

Dedede rolled his eyes saying, "Oh brother!"

"Greetings! Competitors!" A young male voice greeted from above. The four looked up and saw a hole open from the ceiling. Suddenly, a person fell from the hole doing many front flips until landing on his feet perfectly. The person was light blue with red sneakers, he wore a green and red jester cap, an orange neckerchief and had purple eyes. "Hello! My name is-"

"MARX!" Everyone shouted.

"No! I'm not wah!" He ducked under Minta's beam whip and jumped over Ado's paint glob. Kirby spat out gold stars at him and he quickly dodged and jumped over them, but was struck by Dedede who body slammed him. Dedede quickly picked him up and slammed him on the wall.

"Alright Marx! I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm about to play a game called Whack-a-Marx!" Dedede growled.

"I'm...not...Marx!" The person said trying to squeeze out of Dedede's powerful grip.

"Yeah right!" Minta said readying a beam whip, "How dumb do you think we are?"

"Let's make him eat gallons of my paint!" Ado suggested.

"No! Please! I swear I'm not Marx!" He insisted.

"Shut up!" Dedede said slamming him again, "No mercy for the wicked!"

"Hold on guys!" Kirby said, "I don't think this guy is Marx."

"What are you talking about? Of course he's Marx!" Dedede claimed, "Don't tell me you're fooled by this really bad disguise!"

"No, think about it," Kirby said, "Marx might act crazy, but he's really smart! He would never put on a poor disguise like that and claim he's someone else. Plus, if that was really Marx he would have simply hit you with a Shadow Burst attack right now."

"You know, Kirby is making sense," Minta said.

"Yeah," Ado agreed, "maybe that isn't Marx."

"Oh please," Dedede said, "if this guy isn't Marx then why the heck does it look so much like him?"

"Because I'm Marx's **twin brother**!" The person shouted stunning everyone.

"MARX HAS A TWIN BROTHER?" They all asked at the same time. Dedede released Marx's brother and stepped back to let him breathe.

"Yes, I'm Marx's older twin brother," He stated, "Before you all attacked me I was going to introduce myself. My name is Alex."

"Alex!" Ado said, "Oh, I like that name!"

"Thanks, I was named after my great grandfather"

"Wait a second," Dedede said, "Before we get all hugy and lovey I want to know what makes you so different from your brother."

Alex sighed and said, "Honestly, I don't really know why my brother acts the way he does. We may be twins, but we're complete opposites even when we were little. I'm sorry for every thing my brother has done to you guys."

Minta said, "It's not your fault. You didn't cause anyone any pain."

"I know, but I feel somewhat responsible. I am the older brother after all." Ado patted Alex on the back and said.

"Don't you worry about that." She said, "What Marx does is completely up to him. You can't change him. Only he can change himself so don't beat yourself over it."

"Wow, that's the smartest thing Ado has ever said in her lifetime," Dedede commented.

"One moment please," Ado said before walking over to Dedede. She punched him in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"OW!" Dedede yelled holding his arm. He then clunked Ado on the head once again. Kirby pushed the two apart to keep them from killing each other.

"Are they going to fight a lot?" Alex asked Minta.

"Pretty much," She answered, "And sorry about attacking you and stuff."

"It's cool. So, how about we start these games!" Alex said. Alex walked to the center of the room and whistled to get Ado and Dedede's attention. The whistle was pretty loud so everyone covered their ears to withstand the piercing pain.

"Hopping Honeycombs!" Minta shouted.

"That's loud!" Kirby squealed.

"Oh my stars this hurts!" Ado screamed getting on her knees.

"My brain's gonna explode!" Dedede yelled to the heavens.

Alex stopped and said, "Oops, sorry. Okay, contests! You are here to compete in three fierce games that will test your strength, skill, speed and smarts!"

Ado whispered to Minta, "Looks like Dedede lost in the smarts part!" Both Minta and Ado giggled to themselves until Dedede clunked both their heads simultaneously.

"After each game you play you will receive points based on your performance. At the end we'll tally up the scores and the person with the most points will win this trophy!" Alex said.

"Alex, you might as well just give me the trophy right now!" Dedede claimed.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that!" Minta said.

"The first game is Bumper Crop Bump," Alex said. Right after, the door north of them flashed white and then opened up. "Good luck!" Dedede pushed his opponents aside and raced towards the door.

"That trophy's good as mine!" Dedede said running inside.

"Why you little!" Ado growled running in after him. Minta and Kirby looked at each other with 'oh brother' looks and then casually walked inside. They knew the game wouldn't start until they all inside so there was no point in rushing. The group were all warped to the clouds high above Dream Land. Minta, Kirby, Ado and King Dedede were standing on a fluffy white cloud underneath a rainbow forest holding wooden baskets.

"Are you guys ready to lose the first game?" Ado asked tauntingly.

"Yeah right!" Kirby claimed, "Bumper Crop Bump is my favorite game! Losing is **very** unlikely!"

"Doesn't matter!" King Dedede said, "I'm still gonna win!"

"Why is that?" Minta asked.

"Because I'm King Dedede," he said, "Duh!"

"So Minta," Ado asked, "You practiced enough to play with the big boys and the princess?"

"It's not very nice to call Kirby a princess," Dedede joked making Ado and Kirby glare at him.

Minta said, "Yeah! Yeah! I'm ready for you guys! Bring it!" The rainbow began dropping colorful jewels signaling the start of the game.

"Ooh! Ooh! Mine!" Ado shouted running under the first jewel, but Dedede grabbed her arm and threw her away.

"It's mine ya dork!" Dedede claimed.

"YAAAAH!" Ado shouted tackling Dedede to the ground. Kirby took this chance to catch the jewel while Minta was catching jewels on the other side.

"Get off of me!" Dedede ordered pushing Ado off. She grabbed her basket and raced over to Minta.

"No! Stay away from me!" Minta shouted.

"I want some jewels!" Ado said bumping Minta and knocking her on her bottom. Ado caught the two colorful jewels Minta was going to get. The Keke growled, ran over to Ado and sweep-kicked her making her fall on her back. Ado dropped some jewels which Kirby quickly caught in his basket.

"Thank-you!" Kirby said tipping his cap.

"Those were mine!" Ado shouted.

"Uh...actually, they were mine!" Minta claimed.

Kirby ran away saying, "Finders keepers!"

Minta groaned and said, "I'm not even gonna chase after him."

"I am!" Ado said quickly getting up, "GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY JEWEL THEIF!"

"Oh yeah, I am good!" Dedede claimed catch his tenth jewel. Suddenly, Kirby rushed over and bumped into Dedede making him spill five jewels.

"Ow!" Kirby moaned rubbing his head.

"KIRBY! I'm gonna strangle ya!" the king yelled. He grabbed Kirby, squeezed him tight and shook him violently. Ado ran in and pounced on them both causing a big pile up with Dedede on the bottom, Ado on top and Kirby squished in the middle. While giggling, Minta ran over and began catching up every jewel the trio had dropped.

"Thanks you guys," Minta laughed as she ran away.

"Get off of me!" Dedede ordered for the second time. He pushed both Ado and Kirby off of him and grabbed his basket. He saw a sparkling jewel fall from the sky and leaped over to catch it. Suddenly, Ado stomped on Dedede's head sending him to the ground while she sprung up and caught the jewel.

"Ha! Ha! Sucka!" Ado taunted once she landed on the ground. She then heard sizzling coming from the basket. She looked inside and saw the jewel she caught was actually a bomb. She quickly pulled the jewel out, but it exploded before she could throw it. "Ow..." Ado moaned lying face-down on the fluffy ground.

"Karma, if you were a woman I'd marry you!" Dedede said, "Don't tell Francine I said that!"

"I'll be sure to tell the Fairy Queen you said that!" Ado threatened.

"You better not or I'll kick your butt!"

"Looks like I'm gonna win this game, amateurs!" Minta taunted showing her basket almost filled to the top with jewels.

"How dare you call me an amateur!" Dedede growled. He grabbed his basket and was more determined to get some jewels; Kirby was as well. Ado walked over to Minta thinking she could get more jewels where she was standing. During this, Minta and Ado were bumping everyone with their hips to get jewels. Kirby was using his hips too, but Dedede was grabbing and throwing. Ado saw another bomb coming down and quickly bumped Dedede towards it.

"Crap!" Dedede shouted. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the nearest person which happened to be Minta and swapped places.

"AAAAAH!" The Keke screamed getting struck by the jewel bomb and losing all her jewels. In an instant she went from first to worst.

"Sorry Minta," Ado said, "I was trying to get Dedede!"

"Yeah well, your attempt failed!" Dedede laughed.

"You guys all suck!" Minta whined punching the ground frustratingly.

"Actually according to the scoreboard it is you who sucks my dear," Dedede said with a smile. Kirby noticed the rainbow was shaking.

"Here comes the last load!" Kirby shouted. Right after, a bunch of jewels came falling down all at once. Everyone was pushing and shoving each other to get the most jewels they could. Minta was being extra pushy since she was in last. This jewel rush caused a lot of chaos.

"OW! My foot!" Ado yelled.

"You hit my head!" Kirby shouted.

"Let go of my ear!" Minta screamed.

"Who just kicked me?" Ado asked.

"Hands off the merchandise!" Dedede ordered.

"Stop pinching me!" Kirby said.

"He punched me! Disqualify him!" Dedede ordered.

"EEEK! ADO!" Minta screamed.

"I'm sorry! It was accident! I swear!" Ado insisted.

"Stop the madness so I can win!" Dedede shouted. After the jewel rush ended the four were panting heavily each with a basket of jewels. Sparkles appeared around them and they were suddenly warped back to them room where Alex was waiting.

"Welcome back you guys!" Alex said, "You guys have fun?"

"Just tell us who won Clown Boy!" Dedede growled.

"Sheesh, I just asking. Okay, everyone place your baskets on this table." Alex said referring to the white table behind him. They all walked up to the table and placed their baskets on it and stepped back. The table flashed bright white and the baskets glowed in a rainbow of colors. A TV screen lowered from the ceiling and turned on to show everyone the scores. It read: that Minta had 11 jewels, Kirby had 14 jewels, Ado had 10 and Dedede had 9 jewels. The TV then showed a different screen which read: 1st Kirby – 10 points, 2nd Minta – 7 points, 3rd Ado – 4 points, 4th Dedede – 1 point.

"YES! I WON!" Kirby cheered doing a spinning jump.

"How the heck did Minta and Ado beat me when they both blew up?" Dedede asked completely confused.

"The answer's real simple," Minta began.

Ado finished, "We caught more jewels than you!"

Dedede growled, "Whatever! You just got lucky, but when we play that next game you won't have so much luck!"

"It wasn't luck," Minta said, "You just suck!" Dedede clunked her on the head for saying that which resulted in Minta kicking him in the side.

"People please! No violence!" Alex said as Kirby squeezed between them to break them up. Once they stopped Alex said, "Alright, the next game you'll play is 100-Yard Hop! Watch out for fish, sinking shells and lily pads!" This time the door west of them flashed white and then opened up. "Good luck!" Once again Dedede pushed his opponents aside and raced towards the door.

"I'm gonna kick his butt!" Ado claimed running in after him. Minta and Kirby both rolled their eyes and walked towards the door.

"Why do they even do that?" Minta asked.

"Because one's a cocky king and the other's a crazy artist," Kirby claimed. This time the group were warped to a giant pond with four rows of stepping stones that led to the other side. The goal was simple, first one to make across the pond wins. At the start of the whistle the four starting hopping across the stepping stones. As they hopped they tried their best to avoid anything that might get in their way, but that wasn't an easy task.

"Wah!" Minta squealed before falling in the water trying to avoid jumping on a frog. She had to swim back to the spot she jumped from and start again.

"This race is as good as mine!" Dedede claimed jumping with style. He hopped on a purple shell and just when he was about to jump the shell sank sending him into the water. "Argh!"

"Hee! Hee!" Kirby laughed hopping past him.

"SHUT UP!" the king ordered.

"I'm not gonna lose to you twice Kirby!" Ado said as they were hopping in sync.

"Oh really? That frog says different," Ado looked and saw she was about to jump on a frog.

"OH NO!" She screamed. When she landed she heard a really loud squash. Horrified, she lifted her foot to see a flatted frog. "AAAAH!" She screamed jumping backwards and falling in the water. The frog quickly inflated itself back to normal and hopped away like nothing happened. Minta, Ado and Dedede were hopping really fast trying their best to catch up to Kirby who had a really good lead on them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB WAD OF GUM!" Dedede screamed.

"Make me!" Kirby challenged.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Dedede growled. Minta was able to hop ahead of Ado and Dedede. She jumped onto a shell and quickly sprung off it before it sank. She jumped over a frog and landed on a lily pad which couldn't support her weight so she sank.

"DANG IT!" Minta shouted angrily splashing the water. As she swam back Ado and Dedede hopped past her. Kirby saw the finish line in sight and began to hop farther and faster.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Kirby cheered seeing the finish line get closer and closer. Suddenly, a Blipper splashed on a stone in front of Kirby to rest. Kirby didn't see the fish until he jumped on it. This caused Kirby to slip into the air doing three backwards somersault and fall into the water with a mighty splash. Seeing Kirby mess up gave Ado and Dedede the will to hop even faster, but Dedede slipped and fell face first on a rock.

"Pain..." Dedede groaned laying on the rock and then slid into the water floating like a dead log. Minta easily passed him.

"No! No! NO!" Kirby panicked getting back onto the track.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Ado cheered getting closer to the finish line. Ado passed Kirby and jumped into the finish line winning the race.

"NOOOO!" Kirby yelled into the sky on his knees. Once Minta crossed the finish line the group including the dazed Dedede were warped back to the room.

"Alright, that was a fun race to watch." Alex compliment, "Now let's check your scores." A TV screen lowered from the ceiling and turned on to show everyone the new scores. It read: that Ado finished first, Kirby was second, Minta was third and King Dedede was last. The TV then showed a different screen which read: 1st Kirby – 17 points, 2nd Ado – 14 points, 3rd Minta – 11 points, 4th Dedede – 2 points.

"Okay, I'm still in first!" Kirby sighed.

"Yeah, but I still won that race!" Ado taunted.

"Shut up the both of you!" Dedede said.

"Aw, what's wrong Dedede? Are you sad because there's no chance you'll get the trophy?" Ado asked tauntingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say there's no chance," Alex said, "The last game you'll play is Checkerboard Chase and whoever wins that game gets double the normal amount of points."

"Whoa really?" Ado asked.

"Truly, so don't think Dedede's out just because he only has two points."

"Yeah Ado," Dedede said clunking her head, "I'm not out just yet!"

"You'll be out when I say you're out!" Ado snarled getting in his face.

"Oh yeah?" Dedede challenged getting in her face.

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"**OH YEAH?**"

"**YEAH!**"

"Okay! Break it up!" Kirby said getting between them once more.

"Save that for the game you two," Minta said. Finally, the door on the east side opened up. Dedede and Ado walked over to the door glaring at each other the whole way while Minta and Kirby stayed close behind to make sure they didn't start brawling. The group were warped onto a dark green and dark blue checkerboard platform very high in space above Planet Pop Star.

"HOPPING HONEYCOMBS!" Minta shouted when she looked down.

"Wow," Ado awed, "I can see all the planets from here."

"You're gonna get an even better view of them when I send you falling to your doom!" Dedede claimed.

"Just try it!" Ado challenged. The bell rang starting the game. Minta was first to punch the tile. This cause every tile in front of her to turn purple and then fall. She aiming for Ado, but she ran out of the way last second.

"Gotcha!" Kirby said punching the ground causing a row of tiles to turn light green. Minta was standing on one couldn't get off in time so she plummeted towards the planet yelling. She was warped back to the board in exchange of one life.

"Man! What a rush!" Minta gasped.

"Have another one!" Ado said punching her tile making a row of tiles to turn light blue. Minta was able to avoid the row, but Dedede walked onto one of the tiles without realizing it and fell to his doom.

"NOOOO!" Dedede shouted. When he reappeared he quickly punched a tile causing a row of tiles to turn dark red and fall, but everyone avoided his attack. Kirby send an attack at Dedede who ran out the way and delivered one of his own which Kirby also avoided. Minta quickly attacked Kirby, but he backed way from it which left him on the last row with nowhere to go. He looked over and saw Ado smiling at him before she sent her attack. Kirby sent his attack as well trying to take Ado with him. Ado was able to avoid Kirby's attack though and Kirby was sent falling towards Pop Star.

"Ha! Ha!" Ado laughed, but her laughter turned to screams when Minta sent her falling to her doom.

"Alright!" Minta cheered.

"DEDEDE!" Dedede shouted sending his attack towards Minta. She was able to dodge, but ran right into Kirby's attack causing her to fall once again. Kirby and Dedede launched their attacks at each other and neither was able to get away meaning they both plummeted. When Minta appeared Ado launched her attack and Minta quickly launched hers. This caused both of them to fall to the planet screaming.

"I'm...not...LOSING!" Dedede yelled attacking Kirby. Kirby rolled out of the way and attacked Dedede, but he moved. Minta appeared behind Kirby and launched her attack surprising the puffball.

"YAAAAARGH!" Kirby yelled as he fell. Both girls launched their attacks at Dedede and he dodged them quickly. He attack Minta, but she moved to the right. However, Kirby attacked Minta and sent her falling again.

"DANG YOU KIRBY!" Minta screamed.

"I'm such a bad boy!" Kirby giggled.

"And you're about to get SPANKED!" Dedede claimed sending his attack towards him. Ado took this time to attack Dedede catching him off guard. Kirby was able to avoid Dedede's attack.

"DUMB ARTIST!" Dedede yelled as he fell.

"HEEYA!" Ado screamed attacking Kirby. The puffball avoided the attack, but accidentally stepped onto Minta's attack.

"Payback!" Minta claimed as Kirby plummeted. Ado and Minta both launched an attack at each other, but they both were able to dodge. Unfortunately for Dedede, he appeared right in the middle of them so when the tile fell down he fell down as well. He yelled some very colorful words as he fell as well.

"I'm so gonna win!" Ado claimed.

"Not likely!" Kirby said appearing right behind Ado and attacking. Ado was caught completely off guard and fell to the planet below.

"You're mine Kirby!" Minta yelled running towards him. Kirby braced himself for Minta's attack, but suddenly red tiles appeared underneath her and she fell for the last time.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she disappeared never to return. Kirby looked over and saw Dedede was the culprit.

"I wanna be the person to take you out!" Ado claimed.

"Oh really? Bring it on!" Kirby said with a smirk.

"Oh I will! I'm about to bring the pain in this epic final battle!" Ado said. Suddenly, all the tiles on the edge of the board turned gray and broke off and Ado was standing on one so she fell down.

"Wow..." Kirby said shaking his head.

"GOT DANG IT ALL!" The painter screamed as she fell.

"Some epic final battle, huh?" Dedede asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Kirby laughed, "that was even more epic than our battle with Magolor Soul."

"Shut up!" Ado said as she reappeared. The three glare at each other and suddenly, Dedede attacked Kirby, but the pink puffball saw it coming and dodged left. He launched an attack of his own, but Dedede jumped away from it. Ado and Kirby send their attacks at the same time at Dedede, but he rolled away. Dedede launched his attack at Kirby and Ado. Ado dodged, but Kirby plummeted.

"AAAAAAAH!" He shouted as he disappeared.

"SEE YA LOSER!" Dedede shouted waving at him. Ado sneaked behind Dedede and tried a sneak attack, but Dedede was rolled away last second. The two kept launching attack after attack, but it kept getting dodged. Finally, the two launched their attacks simultaneously, but the two couldn't dodge and they both fell to the planet and disappeared.

Everyone was warped back to the room where Alex was waiting. They walked in front of him and watched the TV screen lower to show the results. It read: Dedede – first, Ado – second, Kirby – third, Minta – fourth. It then showed a new screen that read: 1st Dedede – 22 points, 2nd Kirby – 21 points, 2nd Ado – 21 points, 4th Minta – 12 points.

"Well, it looks like we have our winner!" Alex said, "With a grand total of 22 points the victor is...KING DEDEDE!"

"YEEAAAAAAH! NUMBER ONE BABY! NUMBER ONE!" Dedede cheered waving his arms in the air. Being good sports Minta, Kirby and Ado clapped for Dedede while he was making victory poses. "I told ya I was gonna win! Yet nobody wanted to listen!" The three teens rolled their eyes and stopped clapping. The trophy case opened and Dedede rushed over to collect his prize. He ran up the five stairs and snatched the trophy off the stand.

"Congratulations King Dedede," Alex said bowing to him.

"That's right! Congratulations to me! King Dedede! The best of the best! The king of all kings! I'm just so lip-smacking GOOD!" He gloated.

Ado whispered, "How much longer must we listen to this?"

"I wish I knew the answer," Minta whispered back. Dedede began dancing around tossing his trophy and catching with style. He was really happy that he won and he was gonna let his rivals know just how happy he was.

"This is hurting my eyes," Kirby groaned. As Dedede danced, he accidentally dropped his trophy.

"NOOOO!" Dedede yelled as the golden trophy slipped from his grip and fell down the stairs. Luckily, it didn't shatter or break at all. "Shoo!"

"Aw," Ado whined, "That would have been so funny!"

"Don't be such a hater! You're just jealous of my SKILLS!" Dedede suddenly fell down the stairs and landed hard on the ground.

"You okay?" Kirby asked walking over along with Minta.

"Of course, I'm King Dedede," he said getting up, "Now where'd my trophy go?" He turned to Ado and saw she was holding her mouth trying hard not to laugh. He turned to Minta and see pointed down. Dedede looked down and was horrified to see his golden trophy as flat at a sheet of paper.

"That's some bad luck right there," Alex said coming over.

"My trophy..." Dedede said slowly picking up his flattened prize. He turned it over and back and confirmed it was flat as ever. His frown was the biggest he's ever made and he had teary eyes.

"Look on the bright side," Ado said, "You have the fanciest bookmark ever!" Ado began laughing hard. Minta and Kirby tried their best, but they thought it was too funny and started laughing too. "Shut up! SHUT UP! I STILL WON! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! **SHUT UP**!" Hearing their laughter was too much so Dedede simply fell to the floor and laid there like a lump with his new bookmark in hand.

"Karma! If you were a girl or a boy I'd marry you!" Kirby claimed.


End file.
